


Only Natural

by sabinelagrande



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Blackcest, F/F, Incest, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-30
Updated: 2003-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They whispered behind our backs, called us unnatural. Nothing could be farther from the truth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Natural

Narcissa was my goddess. I loved her for her softness, the gentle sweeping curve of her back. She was cold and dispassionate about everything, completely untouchable. I was a slip of a thing, all black and sharp, hiding behind cruel words and hexes. I was excitable and uncontrollable.

They whispered behind our backs, called us unnatural. Nothing could be farther from the truth. We were the essence of nature: the light and the darkness, two parts of one whole.

It showed in everything. She had a darling little fluffy kitten when we were young. My snake ate it. She cried. I laughed. I wanted nothing more than to raise dragons. She wanted to marry, be pampered, and do nothing all her life.

Yet I loved her. She would creep into my room at night, slip between my green velvet curtains, and curl her body, all softness and cold, beside me. She would kiss her way up my shoulder to my mouth, insinuating herself into my arms. I knew it was wrong. It must be wrong. But she started it. She dragged me in.

Or else I would take her. I would stride confidently into her room, full of soft colors and the things of children. Without talk, I would claim her. She always pretended to protest, but I knew better. I would catch her arms over her head and pin her down. She was always ready for me.

Nothing is made to last. We could not stay like that. Fire melts ice which in turn extinguishes the flame. We made our choices. She chose Lucius, cold like her, able to give her the expensive, boring life she wanted. I chose Rodolphus, fiery and dark, passionate like me. I chose the dangerous path. I did not hate her for abandoning me. It was the way things were meant to be.

She added to the universe. She gave it her son. I only took. I killed, tortured, destroyed. I languished in jail while she lived the life she wanted. She denied our Lord while I praised him. One day, I will die a horrible death. I have seen this and prepared myself for it. It will be avada for me. She will eventually fade away. Then the cycle will complete itself as all things complete themselves. It is the way for us. It is only natural.


End file.
